Stay
by hardygirl87
Summary: This is a one shot shong fic. I used the song Stay by Sugarland... So plz read and review so i know how ya'll like it... Jeff Hardy/OC


**I've decided to do another song fic. So please tell me what u think. I do not own Jeff Hardy or the song Stay, Sugarland does. **

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall _

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_You'll get it and be gone, and I'll be crying_

_I'll be begging you baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

I was looking at my alarm clock wondering what time she's going to call this time.

"What are you thinking about Liberty?"

"Nothing Jeff" he gave me the yeah right look. Yes I am the other woman to Jeff Hardy. My name is Liberty Johnson, I'm 22 and I'm from Whispering Pines, North Carolina. We were lying down on my bed wrapped in each others arms. His cell starts ringing and he answers it.

'Lo?'

'Hey baby when are you going to be home?'

'Soon babe'

'K love you'

'Love you to'

He hangs up and kisses me so I know he's getting ready to leave. He gets up and gets dressed, I get up and throw some clothes on and walk him to my door, and he kisses me softly.

"Do you have to go?" he cups my face in his hands.

"Yes I do, I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me"

"Ok"

"See you later darlin"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" he gets in his car and leaves, I shut the door and lean against it and sigh. I wonder how much longer I'll be able to do this? I know I shouldn't be but I'm in love with Jeff Hardy.

_But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here _

_Seems like a million years, and I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go _

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way _

_Baby, why don't you stay?_

**~A WEEK LATER~**

We were lying in my bed and he was telling me things I wanted to believe but couldn't. I'm not going to let myself fall for hopeless wishes.

"Libby one of these days I'm going to leave Beth and then you and I can finally give us a try, then we don't have to hide anymore"

"When Jeff?"

"Soon really soon ok?"

"Sure, sure" he kissed me on the forehead and I laid my head on his chest and began thinking, I don't think I can handle to much more of this, I love Jeff but it's getting harder and harder to pretend that everything's ok, I hate having to share him and I feel like I'm being used and I don't like it. I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up Jeff was gone and their was a note on his pillow.

_**Libby,**_

_**You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I'll see you later.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jeff**_

I cried I knew what I have to do and I don't want to but it has to be done, and I know I'll probably never see him again but I'm willing to take that chance.

_You keep telling me baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you leave her arms and forever be in mine _

_Well, I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used _

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bare_

_To love a man you have to share_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need?_

_When she calls you to go _

_There is one thing you should know _

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay?_

I picked up my phone and dialed the familiar number and waited till he answers

'Lo?'

'Hey Jeffy'

'Libby? What's wrong are you ok?'

'Yea um I have to talk to you'

'Ok uh meet me at the McDonald's in Southern Pines'

'Kk see you then'

'Yeah bye'

'Later'

I hang up and get dressed and I go into my bathroom and brush my hair and put it up in a messy bun, I wash my face and I grab my keys and cell and I leave. An hour later I pull in the parking lot and I see Jeff leaning against his car, and seeing him makes what I have to do 20 times harder my heart is breaking right know. I park my car and get out and head over to him. He hugs me and I breathe in his scent most likely for the last time. I pull away and we head inside, we order our food and we find a somewhat secluded spot and sit down. After a couple minutes of eating and us being silent Jeff breaks it.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"About us Jeff, I don't think, no I know I can't do this anymore, I don't want to share you and I think we should stop whatever we have right know"

"Your probably right Libby, I didn't mean for it to go this far and I don't want to hurt Beth or you anymore"

"It's a little too late for that Jeff, but um I better go so I love you Jeff and goodbye" I said as I hugged him for the last time. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah me to, I love you to and goodbye Libby" I turned and walked away from the only man I have ever loved, I left a piece of me with him.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know what I have to do _

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you?_

_So, the next time you find_

_You want to leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay?_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

When I got home I grabbed all the stuff that reminded me of Jeff and put it in a box, I looked at pictures of us and smiled and cried some more. I labeled the box me and Jeff and put it in my closet.

**~A YEAR LATER~**

I was hanging out with some friends when I heard my name and I turned and saw Jeff, my heart broke when I saw Beth holding his hand. So I smiled and pretended everything was ok.

"Hey Jeff"

"Hey Libby, how are you?"

"Good, Jeff I'm good"

"That's good, well we have to go so see ya later"

"Yeah see ya" he turned his head and winked, that was the last time I saw Jeff and yeah I miss him and what we had but I'm so much healthier know and in a better state of mind and I have only one person to thank for that. JEFFREY NERO HARDY…..

_Baby, why don't you stay?_

**So please let me know what u guys think………. **

**Love always 'n' forever**

**Chrissy **

**AKA: hardygirl87**


End file.
